


we're here to stay

by jirochan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirochan/pseuds/jirochan
Summary: A couple of dumb-ass kids are too afraid to reach out to one another after 2 years apart and tell each other how they feel.
Relationships: N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Touko | Hilda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	we're here to stay

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MtyBBoOUgho
> 
> Everyone is ooc but this is my town and I just want to write some mushy FerrisWheelShipping
> 
> Originally written in 2019

Hilda was in many ways unlike N, he calculating and always looking ahead and her spontaneous and living in the moment. She was never one to overthink, preferring to go with her gut feeling and rushing forward without hesitation. So why was it that now, when he was finally just within reach, she reeled back and hid?

Perhaps it was the uncertainty of what would happen or of the overwhelming swirl of emotions he evoked every time they met, but Hilda was avoiding meeting him and finally pouring her heart out. Weeks went by after she returned and she was reunited with her worried mother, her childhood friends, and her warm bed. She made it all the way to Victory Road without seeing a trace of him, a feat that would have been near impossible all those years ago considering how much he enjoyed popping up out of nowhere and scaring the living daylights out of her before saying something cryptic and challenging her to a battle. Despite the slightly unnerving peace, she still constantly looked over her shoulder for that familiar head of fluffy green hair, a part of her disappointed when he was nowhere in sight. She did, however, refuse to push her luck and go to Driftveil City, where Bianca had told her he settled with his sisters and some former Team Plasma members.

It wasn’t as though she didn’t want to see him, quite the contrary. She wanted to see him. Badly. It was why she left Unova in the first place, running off in search of him in the aftermath of their clash. But she worried that she had made a mistake, misunderstood him, that all of this was for nothing and all she would get in the end was rejection. And what of his state of being after the Kyurem debacle the former Champion, Rosa, told her about? Would he still be the same person she set out in search of or would he be even more of a mess than his former self, the one that couldn’t handle all the lies, the defeat, the hurt, and fled from it all?

She couldn’t hide forever, she didn’t intend to. She fully expected she’d have to face him at some point, that much she realized even without the nagging of Bianca and Cheren, even her own mother, though it was Bianca who was surprisingly most insistent she snaps out of it. But for now, she felt safer waiting patiently for more excitable challengers to distract herself with at the end of Victory Road and ignoring her inner turmoil.

⁓

A sigh escaped N’s lips as he remembered Rosa’s excited babbling about the return of the Champion and how genuinely happy he became at the news. But as much as he wanted to rush to her at once, thank her for all she had done like he had been meaning to all these years, tell her how he truly felt in the best way he was capable of, he kept his distance and opted to give her space and time to resettle. If she had wanted to see him, she could easily seek him out after all, but the weeks passed and though he heard of her endeavors from her friends, he neither saw nor heard from her. Did he misunderstand her feelings?

He didn’t want to overstep any boundaries and force himself back into her life if he was unwanted, he argued when Anthea and Concordia suggested, as gently as they could, that he pursue her himself and stop waiting around for her to show up at his doorstep. He was also admittedly afraid of the backlash he could receive for disappearing so suddenly and leaving her behind, despite her protests. So he continued to wait, imagining all the times they spent together, not all of them on the best of terms, with a pang in his heart as he remembered why he grew to like her so all those moons ago, pining for her silently much to everyone’s annoyance.


End file.
